


wings of karasuno

by toobscocaine



Category: Haikyuu!!, Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Magical Girls, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, I’m tired, M/M, Magic, Magical Girls, Major character death - Freeform, More Relationships to be added, Panic Attacks, magical girl, this idea was pulled out of my ass at 4am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobscocaine/pseuds/toobscocaine
Summary: (i was trying to make a magica joke in the title but it didn’t work)!! this will contain spoilers for madoka magica and magia record, so be advised!!Kiyoko was used to fighting witches on her own. She was used to doing everything on her  own, but then she met a curious group of people who came to Kamihama to be “saved” just like all the magical girls. What’s the harm in solving a few mysteries with them?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 20-piece chicken nuggets and a welcome party

**Author's Note:**

> i love both these shows so yeah here’s this  
> unedited atm  
> (for magia record background info if you are just a haikyuu fan yachiyo is one of the main characters of mr and she is the powerful magical girl that leads Kamihama west territory. Mitama/the coordinator is like a healer for the magical girls)

The grief seed dropped to the ground with a little _boink_ , and Kiyoko picked it up and used it for herself. At this point, she was used to it.

5 long years of being a magical girl. 5 long years since she was first tricked by Kyubey. It shocked her, really. Regardless, she detransformed, and left the ally to go to work.

The witches in Kamihama were hard, she would admit that. She made friends with the leader of Kamihama West, Yachiyo, who also works alone. Everything just felt the same though. Same routine with no change, it just felt like any simple daily task to defeat witches at this point.

She checked a her phone after hearing it ding.

_Can you do some research on rumors?_

It was from Yachiyo. Rumors? What did that mean? She was to tired to figure out, so she just shut off the phone and walked into work.

On the way back from work, she stopped to get some food at mcdonald’s. It was 2 am, and she was exhausted, but food was food. Though she could barely pay attention to her surroundings, there was a very loud group in the surprisingly long line.

“BUT BAKAGEYAMA, I WANT THE 20 PIECE!” A short, redhead practically broke windows with his shreeking.

“Hinata, we don’t even have a place to stay yet, we need to ration our money.” A taller, raven-haired boy, presumably this “bakageyama” smacked the small one on the head.

“Hinata it’s 2 in the morning, shut the fuck up.” An even taller boy, glasses and blonde hair, had headphones wrapped around his neck.

“Tsukki, please use nice language.” A frail, brown-haired boy, with freckles all over, had a very motherly tone.

”What Yamaguchi said.” A blonde girl, with big brown eyes, and the gentlest face, looked like she had spaced out a long time ago.

The loud group ordered, and Kiyoko went absentmindedly to check her texts. Most of them were from classmates about parties or group projects. 

“Tsukki, we don’t have enough.” The girl looked down, and said it so quiet not many could hear.

Kiyoko hates people, so she wasn’t sure why she did what she did at that moment.

”I can pay for it, you guys clearly just moved here, it’s fine.” Kiyoko knew they didn’t have a place to stay, but that wasn’t her business. She put the money down on the table after ordering a 10-piece nugget meal.

While Kiyoko waited for the meal, the girl approached her.

”T-Thank you! Thank you very much! Those boys over there wanted me to tell you thank you too!” The girl looked very nervous, but Kiyoko couldn’t help but give a nice smile.

”It’s no problem, really. Plus, your friends were pretty loud.” Kiyoko recalls, and the girl nervous laughs.

”Um... what’s your name?” The girl lifted up her hand to brush her hair behind her ear, and that’s when Kiyoko saw it. The girl had a soul gem ring, and she was on Kiyoko’s territory. 

“Kiyoko.” She paused for a moment, “and yours?” 

“Yachi Hitoka. Nice to meet you!” The girl had a big smile on her face, it was almost- _god forbid_ Kiyoko say this- cute.

Kiyoko also noticed upon looking at Yachi’s friends, they had soul gem rings too. Boys? Was that even possible? It was at too ungodly hours for her too care. “Why did you come here?” Kiyoko tried to sound like she cared more than why they were on _her_ territory.

Yachi looked like she had just been asked the impossible. “We... we-um we got a message. It’s for um, work.” Yachi was a horrible liar, but that did give Kiyoko some information, she’d have to text Yachiyo about it later. 

The food was ready, and Kiyoko grabbed her own and left without a word. She wasn’t sure why she bought the group food, but it might have to do with how cute she though Yachi was. Though, she better not have to save the tails of these idiots, she was also going to take a trip to the coordinator soon, so maybe Mitama had some information as well.

Kiyoko could sense a witch’s labyrinth nearby, but she couldn’t find the entrance. Everyone else in her territory knew higher level witches like this one were for Kiyoko, so they wouldn’t be there, which means no one is holding it off. 

She saw a shiny light from the alleyway and ran that way. There it was, the entrance. Kiyoko almost thought she saw footprints in the puddles, but she ignored it.

She transformed and went into the labyrinth. There was big cereal boxes lining the walls, it was probably a child-like witch. It wasn’t too confusing, and she just had to take care of a few familiars on the way. The familiars were toy bears with cake as heads. Kiyoko was used to the weirdness.

”IT’S TOO STRONG!” A familiar voice yelled. That, unfortunately, was definitely real.

“HINATA RETREAT!” Another voice yelled.

Kiyoko sped up to a run-jumping pace, and got to the witch in no time. The witch didn’t have a face, just a child’s nightgown and a cookie where the feet should be. She didn’t see the people right away, and just used her sword to slash the remaining familiars. 

Kiyoko used her chains to restrain the witch, holding it back though it viciously struggled. She went around the back of it, hitting it in the back of and around it with her sword. Then she enlarged her sword, and it the finishing blow. 

It had been over in a matter of seconds, and the grief seeds dropped to the ground. _This one dropped two at least_ , Kiyoko thought. 

The small boy lay on the ground injured, his head was lifted just enough to look at Kiyoko. He looked like a fire type, fought with knives. The other one on the ground was the raven haired boy, he looked less injured, but still had a discarded large bat next to him.

Yachi appeared to be standing her ground, it didn’t look as though she had done a ton of the fighting. Same with the freckled boy, who had a spear and a shield, he didn’t look very strong.

The tall blonde didn’t seem to be fazed. He carried a crossbow, and had the appearance of someone more talented then the rest of the group, he clearly was not hanging around this group for there talents. He looked as though he could’ve gone independent a long time ago.

“Nice lady from mcdonald’s?” The small orange haired boy asked, she thinks his name was Hinata. Kiyoko had five faces staring at her like she just bombed a kindergarten.

”You know you’re on Kamihama East territory right? Where are you from?” Kiyoko was tired and pissed.

”We’re from Miyagi. We got a message being told we would be saved if we came to Kamihama.” The freckled boy, Yamaguchi, didn’t look up to meet Kiyoko’s eyes. 

“ _Miyagi_? Who sent you this message?” 

One of the tall one’s, Kageyama, spoke up. “It was in a dream.” 

“Who in their right mind follows a dream?” Kiyoko bantered.

”We don’t know, we just really wish we could stop being magical girls, well magical people.” She gestured to the strange group behind her. Yachi was the only one who faced Kiyoko head on, staring at her deep in the eyes.

She thought for a moment about what to do, then she made another one of those _spur of the moment_ stupid decisions. She really needed to give those up. ”Well I have news for you, the witches here are stronger than others. And you best bet that I know the top magical girls of Kamihama West, North, and South, so don’t try going somewhere else in Kamihama.” She tosses the grief seeds at them. “For the road. Either you leave Kamihama all together, or you stay in my territory and follow my rules. I’ll give you a place to stay and you can sign up for school, but you have to follow my rules.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

”We will.” Yachi picked up Hinata, who was injured. Tsukki helped Kageyama walk, despite his face of annoyance while doing so. 

“Yes, I will keep them under control for the time being.” Tsukki nodded. 

“Since your friends are hurt, there is somewhere we are going to go first, someone I want you to meet. Someone who might be able to give us a few answers as to why you and your friends are here.” Kiyoko sent a quick _I’m bringing people to you_ text to Mitama, and walked out the ally.

She group followed behind her, trying not to look suspicious, seeing that they had two injured people carried with them. It was already dark out, so the streets were crowned and shop lights were illumination the street. There was trash and loud people through the route they took.

“Hey Kiyoko, what happened to all the other magical girls in your ‘territory’?” Yachi emphasized the word _territory_ like she had never heard it before. 

“I have control over this area, so they take the lower level witches, I haven’t seen that many in a while, but I know the identities of all of the magical girls that are registered living in this area. Seeing as I am the strongest, whatever I say, goes.” Kiyoko explained. She realized how rude that might sound, but it really is a better way to run it then making them all bow to you. 

“Driven by power? That’s not a good system.” Yachi probably didn’t realize how rude the comment was, but Kiyoko didn’t care.

Kiyoko paused at the intersection, and turned to look at the crazy group behind her. She smirked, and added the snark into her voice. ”Welcome to Kamihama.” 


	2. detectives are the really enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited and i haven’t slept for several days

Needless to say, Yachiyo was not happy with Kiyoko. Kiyoko understood why, as she had brought a crazy group of 5 along to the coordinators while Yachiyo had her own problems to deal with.

“So magical girls have been coming on your territory too?” Kiyoko took a big bite of a cookie.

”Yes. There was a pink-haired one named Iroha Tamaki, and I think there was a few more but I haven’t seen them around.” Yachiyo explained. She was in a dark corner of the room. Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi all were getting their soul gems touched up.

”You have territories around here?” Yachi cautiously looked at the chips on the table.

”In Miyagi you didn’t? Kamihama is big, so yeah, we have to spread it out. The most powerful magical girls of the area each have control of a territory.” Kiyoko explained.

”Yachi you didn’t know about territories? We did work as a team, but I was the technical owner of the territory. I’ve been around a lot longer than you know. Yachi a lot of magical girls are more power hungry then the ones you know.” Tsukishima sat on the couch, on his phone that was plugged in.

“He’s right you know.” Kiyoko took a few oreos from the table.

“Tsukishima, how long have you been a magic- err... fighting witches?” Yachi took a loud bite out of a potato chip.

“Well... my family died 6 years ago-“ He mumbled that part, probably only trying to remind himself. “So... about 6 years.” 

“And the rest of you?” Yachi was getting to curious, at least too curious for Kiyoko.

“7 years.” Yachiyo checked her phone. “I have to get going, I’ll send you some more info later Kiyoko. There is also a few people i’d like you to meet.” Kiyoko waved, and with that, Yachiyo left.

”Around 7, I would say.” Kiyoko checked her own phone, she had been researching the past few days, and she’s probably been gone long enough from college that someone noticed. 

“And what was your wish?” Yachi started at Kiyoko, and it felt terrifying. Kiyoko didn’t want to answer. That wasn’t Yachi’s business. Kiyoko started to sweat a bit, _what am I supposed to answer?_ She knew she shouldn’t lie, but she didn’t want to tell the truth either.

”I’M HUNGRY” Hinata burst into the room, and Kiyoko was for once thankful for his volume. 

“There’s food on the table.” Mitama hummed.

”Dumbass, ask politely.” Kageyama smacked Hinata on the head.

”Kageyama, can you please use better language?” Yamaguchi took his place on the couch next to Tsukishima.

”Oh by the way... Kiyoko?” Hinata turned too look at her.

”Yes?”

”Do you know if the school around here has a volleyball team?” Hinata had the biggest doe eyes, and though Kageyama tried to hide it, he did too.

”Hmm... well I went to school there a year ago, and they had a pretty flourishing team then, so I would assume so.” The smiles on Hinata and Kageyama’s face were priceless. Kiyoko laughed, and watched the boys gorge themselves out on food. 

“What do you say to Mitama and Kiyoko for all this food?” Yamaguchi had the motherly tone, and it made Mitama and Kiyoko laugh. 

“Thank you!” It was a grumble from Tsukishima, and excited yell from the duo, and a formal thank you from Yachi. 

“We really appreciate it.” Yamaguchi stood up, and Tsukishima did along with him. 

“Hey doofuses, you ready to go?” Tsukishima smirked at the other boys.

”Yeah, Hinata come on.” Kageyama picked Hinata up by the back of his shirt.

”So Kiyoko, could you show us were the school is so we can get registered?” Yachi asked, smiling.

”Don’t you need some sort of parent signature?” Kiyoko asked, amused. 

“Already done. We told them we came here for volleyball, and that Tsukishima had family here.” Yamaguchi had guilt written all over his face.

”And he doesn’t?” Kiyoko snorted.

”Nope.” Kageyama grumbled.

Kiyoko giggled. “Hey by the way, if Tsukishima is more experienced, how did you meet him?” She waved to Mitama, and the rest of the group followed her outside.

”I met him in a witches labyrinth, about 4 years ago I think.” Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukishima.

”Kageyama and I met him and Yamaguchi 2 years ago, also in a witches labyrinth.” Hinata had a shit-eating grin, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“A little after those two idiots joined Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.” Yachi gestures to the already-wrapped-up-in-their-own-bubble pair. Hinata and Kageyama were arguing of course.

“I lived alone in Miyagi.” Tsukishima put his headphones on, he clearly was not looking for any further questions. 

“We’re going to stop at my house first, you can drop your stuff off.”

”You were serious about that?” Yachi screeched. 

“Quiet down. Yes, but at least a few of you are going to have to get jobs and work. I can’t pay for necessities for 6 people by myself.” Kiyoko checked the time on her phone. She didn’t want to see her neighbor, whom seemed rather suspicious of her lately. She knows her neighbor is a detective who is out from 11:00-18:00 on most days. It was 15:45, so she had to be quick. The rest of the walk was pretty silent.

They arrived at the house, it had 3 bedrooms, a big bathroom, and a connected kitchen/living room. 

“You’ll have to share rooms. Kageyama and Hinata you can be in the last on down the hallway. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima you can have the middle bedroom, Yachi you can be in the first one with me.” Kiyoko held back a laugh when she saw Hinata and Kageyama blushing, they were like two little kids a Their crushes were obvious to everyone except them. Putting them in the same room together was her thank you for bathing into the room when they did earlier.

”Hey Kiyoko, if you don’t mind me asking, why is there multiple beds in the rooms if you live alone?” Kiyoko’s breathing hitched. _Yachi seriously needed to stop with that curious thing._

”Um... some people used to live here.” Kiyoko’s voice was barely audible, and if Yachi had asked her to repeat it, she would’ve died. Luckily for her, Hinata and Kageyama were already arguing(loudly too), and that was her scapegoat.

”Well let’s get to the school quick before it closes!” Kiyoko hurriedly went to her room and did what she needed to.

”Alright, we’ll leave in 5!” Yamaguchi chirped. _How was he so happy all the time?_ Kiyoko would probably never figure out that.

The time read 17:45, because the group had to make a grocery stop and a detour to a witches labyrinth. Kiyoko was ready to eat, that was for sure.

They were right outside the house when Kiyoko saw him, the detective, Kenma Kozume.

”Hello Kiyoko.” Kenma nodded in her direction, she was seriously hoping to get around him, but luck might not really be on her side right now. 

“Hi Kenma.” She waved awkwardly.

”Who are these people?” He talked in one of those low, _I don’t give a shit_ , emotionless tones. Kiyoko almost panicked, but she wasn’t about to give him that satisfaction.

”Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi. They’re uhh... family friends. They needed a place to stay.” Kiyoko looks Kenma firm in the eyes. She wasn’t going to budge.

“Hm. Interesting. I thought you didn’t speak with your family anymore?” Shit. Everyone around knew it wasn’t Kenma’s business or anyone else’s.

”I think you’ve asked enough questions, after all, you just finished work. We’ll be going now.” Kiyoko put on the bravest face she could. She turned away before Kenma could say anything else, and charged in the apartment.

As soon as the door was closed, she realized she started crying. “I’m sorry you have to see this.” She wiped her tears and began taking the groceries out of the bags. 

“It’s fine, cry all you need to. Also, I can make dinner.” Yamaguchi had that motherly smile that Kiyoko could just not resist. She smiled back, and went to her room.

 _That detective is getting too suspicious, and he has to go_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why that scene at the coordinators was so long but yeah


End file.
